northalodiafandomcom-20200214-history
America's Next Top Model, Cycle 16/Ivan Bart
First Air Date: May 11, 2011 After panel, the girls all reflected on their chances at winning the competition, and identified Molly as the frontrunner. Jay arrived at the house, and showed the girls a video message from Lara Spencer of The Insider, who informed them of this week's challenge–-each girl would have to research one of three fashion and beauty methods common in Marrakesh, and then shoot an informative 90-second video report about their selected topic. Brittani was criticized for not utilizing her expert fully and running from inside to the outer market while the camera followed her, causing her to run over her allotted time. Hannah impressed with her video but likewise went over the allotted time. Molly was commended for finishing her report within the 90 seconds, although she was reminded to maximize her time. Ultimately, Molly won the challenge. Next, Tyra visited the girls to check how they were coping in the competition. Molly became emotional while talking about missing her family, and how poorly she had treated them in the past, and resolved to make them proud, while Hannah reflected on how she had grown as a person in the competition. Brittani revealed that she had been bullied as a child because of her mom's anxiety issues, but Tyra encouraged them to keep trying to prove their doubters wrong. After the chat, Tyra held an impromptu photo-shoot with the girls, and helped them to isolate parts of their bodies without moving other parts. The girls then arrived for the week’s photo shoot, where they would be posing on the beach with a male model in traditional Moroccan wedding gowns. Molly was concerned about posing with a male model for the first time, and struggled as a result, but Hannah impressed Nigel with the conflicted narrative she came up with for her shoot. Brittani again felt uncomfortable with the idea of acting sexy, and began to cry mid-shoot after being accused of being overconfident by Jay. At panel, Tyra informed the girls that she was so impressed with their performances at the wedding gown shoot, that she had selected two pictures from each girl’s film instead of one. Contrary to her expectations, Molly produced two elegant and beautiful shots, though Nigel admitted he didn’t enjoy shooting her, while Hannah produced some of her best pictures in the competition so far. Brittani excelled once again, and was commended for excellent posing, though Nigel scolded her for crying during the shoot. Ultimately, Molly gained her third consecutive first call out, and progressed to the final two. Brittani and Hannah were left as the bottom two, where Hannah was chastised for her fragility and questionable inner strength, while Brittani was told that the judges felt her performance had declined as the competition moved to Morocco. Eventually, Brittani's previous performances was strong enough to take her in the final two, eliminating Hannah. * First call-out: Molly O'Connell * Bottom two: Brittani Kline & Hannah Jones * Eliminated: Hannah Jones * Featured photographer: Tyra Banks, Nigel Barker * Special Guest: Lara Spencer, Ivan Bart Category:America's Next Top Model, Cycle 16